Moments
by I-ZulaikhaZ
Summary: Little things about Pacifica and Dipper. A little AU. Set before Uncle Stanford shows up.


_**Moments of my Pacifica x Dipper fanfiction. You can call it a drabbles or something. This is not related to anything at the real Gravity Falls stories of episodes. This one is a version that I make. Mainly focusing on Dipcifica. Anyways, enjoy. The characters here is not mine, belongs to Disney. The story is mine.  
**_

 _ **Zizy**_

* * *

 ** _Saw_  
**

Glancing over her watch for the fifth time never seem to get Pacifica Elise Northwest bored. It's been 15 minutes since the exact time her goons supposed to shows up. She's been standing in the hot, in front of the mall entrance. Once again, she glance at her watch.

She was looking around to find her goons but they were not there. While she was searching, her eyes catches an interesting object to be watch. Or specifically, a boy. The boy had a brown coloured hair, wonderful brown eyes and tan skin. But, she didn't know why was the boy caught her attention.

He was wearing a hat on his head. He had a great smile that made Pacifica melted right on the spot. It was the first time she saw him. Her eyes was following his way. She didn't even moved from her spot. The boy seems to be with a girl who looks exactly as him and the most greedy man in Gravity Falls, Stanford Pines.

Her eyes was glued on him until he was vanished from her eyes sight. Then, there's come her goons.

"Sorry Pacifica! We have some emergency just now." One of her goons said.

"It's okay. Let's go." For once, Pacifica Elise Northwest didn't flinch, scold or mad at them but instead, her face was brighten up and it was decorated with a smile. Today, Pacifica didn't look like Pacifica at all.

 _ **Notice**_

Pacifica was at the town, searching for her new bracelet. Her goons was not with her. They have an issues again. Pacifica was bored with the excuses. They could just say that they don't want to be with her today. She can understands it.

She keep walking to each shop but still didn't find the bracelet she wants. Then, she saw a jewellery shop. This one going to be her last shop to visit. Pacifica walked in the shop. She went to look for the bracelet. Damn, all off them were beautiful. Hard to choose.

But then, something caught her eyes. Specifically, someone who is wearing a hat. Good guess. Dipper Pines was there with his sister. He must be here to accompany Mabel Pines for sure. Pacifica focus turn to him.

Something interesting about her subject that she didn't know at all. Her eyes was staring, her teeth was chewing her lips, her hands playing with the bracelets and her heart was beating fast. She did not turn her focus to any other people but Dipper Pines.

Much to her surprise, Dipper was looking back at her. Staring at her like what she did. Pacifica quickly focused to her bracelets. Dipper saw what she did and just smile. For the first in Pacifica life, he noticed her.

 ** _Talk_**

Gravity Falls Anniversary Day was held on that day. As the great great great granddaughter for the "founder" of Gravity Falls, Pacifica needs to come and celebrate the important day to the citizens of Gravity Falls. Pacifica was there, at a nearby stall, buying smoothies. She drank them. But, out of the blue, a boy bumped into her.

"Hey!" Pacifica said, angrily. Luckily, her smoothies did not fall and wet her new dress.

"Sorry! My bad!" Pacifica look at the boy she just bumped into. Her eyes was widen and she gasped.

"N-nevermind..." Pacifica said. Dipper smiled warmly.

"I'm Dipper Pines. Nice to meet you!" Dipper said, pulling his hand out. Pacifica shake his hand with hesitation.

"Pacifica Northwest. Pleasure to meet you." Pacifica said. Dipper let go of his hand.

"I need to go. Bye!" Dipper said and ran to his sister. Pacifica look at Dipper until he vanished from her sight. She smiled and that smiled stayed until the day was over.

 _ **Help**_

Her eyes was locked at the path. Pacifica was a bit tired because of her shopping trip. Her hands were full of bags with clothes, shoes, jewelry and brand new make-ups. She was indeed, tired but she need to walk a bit further to her limo.

All of sudden, she felt something slippery at her sole and all she could remember was her body was about to fall. She waited patiently for her to fall but she was there, not touching the ground.

She felt someone's breathing next to her. She opened her eyes only to be greeted by a warm pair of eyes belong to the one and only, Dipper Pines.

"Ah!" Pacifica said and quickly stood back on her feet. She blushed, hard.

"Be careful next time." Dipper said and handed her one of the bag she's been carrying before. She took it without even looking at Dipper.

"Thanks." She said and quickly made her way to her limo.

 _ **Protect**_

Pacifica was there, in the park. She was hearing to her songs in her phone. Eyes closing and her mind was out of space.

She was deeply in thought that she didn't noticed the kids who been playing soccer nearby. She didn't care about the noise and didn't even bothered to look.

Out of the blue, she heard some yelling say, 'Watch out!' and 'Move aside!' She opened her eyes and saw a person, standing in front of her. She was stunned as she saw Dipper there.

"Here!" Dipper said, throwing the ball back to kids. He turned to her.

"Glad I made it here before the ball hit you in the face." Dipper said, smiling sincerely.

"Thanks..." The only word that popped out from her mouth. Dipper winked.

"No problem." He said, before walking away.

 _ **Jealousy**_

Her eyes never left the couple. The couple was laughing, playfully punching each other and gazing into each other eyes. This make her wanted to vomit.

Her drink was in pretty bad danger as she hold it tightly and make it bone. She look at her drink and exhaled, hard. She walked to the nearby trash can and throw her drink in.

"Dipper and Wendy? What a pathetic couple I ever heard." The blonde muttered under her breath. She took out her bubblegum and chewed it.

Before she walked away, she left a deadly glares at the couple. "I can do much better than her!" She said and walked away before she hurt her eyes even more.

 _ **Argument**_

"You know what? You're a dork!" Pacifica yelled at him. The boy shot another glare at the blonde.

"Oh, like that a new word coming from a brat like you! You're a spoiled little girl!" Dipper said, looking very unsatisfied with Pacifica.

Pacifica anger was increasing. The argue was about Dipper accidentally bumped into her and make her fall in a puddle of mud, in front of everybody. To make matter worse, she did slapped him in the face.

"Some word, smarty pants. I'm leaving!" Pacifica said and walked passed him. She purposely pushed his shoulder harshly and storming away.

"Stupid nerd." She muttered.

"Dumb snob princess." He murmured.

 _ **Missing**_

Pacifica throw herself to her bed. She sighed and closed her eyes. The only vision that appeared in her mind was the face of Dipper Pines.

It's been a whole week since she last saw him. They gave each other a cold shoulder and they didn't talk for a while now.

She missed his smile, his smart words, his eyes, his curiosity, his wink and...

 _Oh, admit it! You miss him!_

Who is she kidding? She missed him. He was like the part of her life. The missing part of her life is...is...

 _Dipper Pines!_

She smiled and made her way to the Mystery 'S'hack. Time to fight her ego.

 _ **Forgiveness**_

"I come here to say...I'm sorry." Dipper said. Pacifica raised her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry because of the other day." Dipper said, lowering his voice and found interest in his shoes.

"Say, why must I accept this apology?" Pacifica said, her finger tapping her chin. Dipper was about to talk when she cut him off.

"You make my shirt dirty the other day and now...you were blocking my way to some important place." She said, trying to hide a grin.

Indeed, she was opening the door of her mansion when she saw Dipper, standing in front of her mansion and saying he was sorry.

"Fine...keep the forgiveness." Dipper said, feeling defeated and about to walk away.

"I forgive you if...you forgive me." Pacifica's word make him stopped his steps.

"For what?" He asked as he turned to face her.

"For slapping you." She said.

"Apology accepted." Dipper smiled.

 _ **Laughter**_

"Like I said...I don't have true friends. They only want become popular like me."

"You have."

"Really? Like who?"

"How about me and Mabel?"

"You consider me as a friend?"

"Yup."

"Thanks. Enough about me. How about you? What kind of girl you want to marry?"

Dipper jumped hearing the question Pacifica asked.

"Pardon me?"

"Just answer!"

"Hurm...I say I take the advice that my Great Uncle Stan gives."

"What is it?"

"He say, 'If you heard a girl said she didn't love shopping then don't wait any longer, just marry her!'"

Pacifica laughed hearing that.

 _ **Confession**_

Pacifica tapped her right foot in impatient. The wind blow her hair but she didn't bother. Her arms was crossing.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Dipper said, panting.

"Late enough." She murmured.

"Get straight to the point. I get myself ready and ran here as fast as lightning. Maybe fast than lightning." He said and Pacifica smiled.

"I have something to tell you." She began. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"C'mon. Shot." Dipper said, impatiently waiting.

"It's been a long time since we knew each other. I-I kinda..."

"Kinda?"

"I kinda h-have a crush on...you." She said, more like whispering.

"What was that?"

"I love you!" She said, loud enough for him to hear. She blushed bright red. Dipper was stunned.

 _ **Kiss**_

"You love me?" He asked and Pacifica nodded for certainty.

"I-I know it's ridiculous and all. I understand if you don't feel the same way as me. I know it's a bit fast and all but I-"

"I love you too." He said and blushed.

Pacifica's eyes were widen. She could felt her cheeks getting warm.

Their heads were getting closer. Their lips was only a few centimeters from each other and they found that their lips was parted.

Something pulled them and their lips crashed to each other.

Kissing each other passionately. It was like a never-ending kiss.

* * *

 _ **The End! After a few hours (or so) I finally finished this story and I finally can think about other stories I want to write. Finally, holiday had arrived and I can online much more!  
**_

 _ **RnR!**_

 _ **Zizy**_


End file.
